


Old Familiar Sight

by Butterbeerandbutterknives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Caring Castiel, Destiel Friendship - Freeform, Gen, Hell Flashbacks, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attack, Panic Attacks, Post-Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterbeerandbutterknives/pseuds/Butterbeerandbutterknives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a panic attack and cas takes care of him afterwards.<br/>Can be seen as friendship or as slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Familiar Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is my first fic ever for SPN so I hope it's not too bad :)

Dean can’t breathe.  
Well, he can, but no matter how many big, gasping breaths he takes, he’s not getting any air. He can’t feel his pinkies and the rest of his hands are tingling and all he can think is oh my god I’m going to die. He’s trying to keep quiet, he really, really is; but his sobs are too loud and the fire is already licking his legs and he just knows that he’s about to die and he just knows that he’s going back to Hell.  
His heart is pounding too fast and his breathing punches the space in between beats with a large, wet, open- mouthed inhale. It make sure his downward spiral stays in time the lub- gasp-dub-hiss-lub-gasp-dub-hiss-lub-gasp-dub-hiss-lub-gasp-dub-hiss-lub-gasp-dub-hiss playing steadily on, getting louder and louder, faster and faster, as his death gets nearer and the flames climb higher.  
“Dean!” he hears someone exclaim. He curls further into his ball. A flaming hand touches his back, searing off the flesh there, leaving it dripping down his back-  
Dean throws up all the liquor that was in his otherwise empty stomach.  
Then everything goes quiet.  
When Dean wakes up, the first thing he registers is that his chest hurts.  
The second is that there’s a pair of eyes watching him.  
The second revelation makes him shoot upright.  
“It's alright.” A familiar voice exclaims.  
“Cas?” He mumbles, dizzy.  
“You are correct. I sensed you were distraught.” Castiel helps him lay back down. “How do you feel?”  
“Dizzy. Chest hurts. Tired.” Dean says, already feeing himself sink lower into whatever he’s lying on.  
“I’ll be here when you awake.” Castiel says.  
“Scared.” Dean whispers. “I’m scared I’ll close my eyes and be back in hell.’’  
“I’m not going to let that happen to you.”  
So Dean sleeps, for he knows that an angel is watching over him, at least for a little while.


End file.
